


Of A Peaceful Future

by Erea



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Champions survive, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, I can't write fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, request, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erea/pseuds/Erea
Summary: 'She repeats his name twice more and he can hear the giggle in her voice. The strange sensation from the day before is back in his chest again, like a bubble pressing up against his lungs. It is not an entirely unpleasant sensation, but he is still no closer to knowing what it is. He finally collects himself enough to turn in place, slowly, because he is terrified that if he moves too fast then she could disappear.'---After Link reclaims the Divine Beasts, he discovers that the Champions are not dead, as originally thought - only suspended in time, trapped within the constructs.Details the victory celebrations held after Calamity Ganon's defeat, and Mipha and Link's reunion.





	Of A Peaceful Future

**Author's Note:**

> I absoultely cannot write fluff, so please forgive my miserable attempt. Remember to leave Kudos if you enjoy the work, and comment your thoughts!

Hyrule Castle, the seat of power and centre of activity for the entire kingdom, lies in ruin. Castle Town is almost entirely decimated - the land is permamently scarred from where the Malice worked itself deep into the stonework. The lush greenery of Hyrule Field is charred and blackened, an ugly reminder of the Dark Beast that raged there only a week ago.

Link cannot bring himself to care no matter how hard he tries. The battle is won, Zelda is saved and Ganon sealed away, his fellow Champions souls have been freed from their prison in the Divine Beasts and they have finally been able to assume their physical forms once more. It is finally over, and that is worth more to him than any amount of damage.

Zelda has informed him that his duty is not yet fulfilled - she expects him to assist her in rebuilding Hyrule Castle and establishing new bonds with surrounding nations. For now, though, she allows him to rest. He has returned the Master Sword to its pedestal in the Lost Forest to stay under the watchful eye of the Deku Tree, until it is next needed. He prays to the Goddesses that the time will not arrive for many years.

It is quickly decided that celebration is in order. However, in light of the state the castle is in, Zelda deems to find another venue for the festivities. All eyes turn to the Zora's Domain, with its famed glowing architecture and beautiful scenery. King Dorephan, Prince Sidon, and Lady Mipha are happy to oblige. Word is sent to the far corners of Hyrule, but Dorephan himself extends a personal invitation for the Champions and Zelda to arrive a day early.

Upon reaching the Domain after several days of riding, Link and Zelda find every Zora hard at work. The fishermen are hauling net after net filled with glistening fish from the river, and others are hanging banners from the bridges. Even the smallest of children, who Link assumes can have seen two winters at most, are helping. Zelda is awed and immediately pulls the Sheikah Slate from her hip to capture a picture. Link chuckles at her childlike wonder.

After handing over the horses to a Zora woman, the first order of business is to ascend to the throne room and greet the royal family. The Hylian boy, despite having had spoken with the King and Prince many times before, cannot shake the strange feeling from his chest. It is a sensation he knows he has felt before, but long ago, and he is unable to place it.

The very moment the pair step into the throne room, Link is knocked backwards by a red blur which comes flying out of nowhere. Zelda lets out a very undignified yelp of surprise; it pales in comparison to Link's startled shout. If his arms were not pinned to his sides by something squeezing them tight, he is sure his battle reflexes would kick in and he would instinctively reach for the sword which is no longer there. However, when he recovers his wits and sees who lunged at him, he is glad he did not attempt to defend himself.

Prince Sidon steps back from the hug, granting Link the widest grin the blond has ever seen. He is dressed in what must be Zora finery - ornate silver atop pure white fabric - that gleams with every animated movement.

"Link, I cannot thank you enough! You have done not only myself, but all of Hyrule, an immense service! We are all eternally indebted to you!", Link cannot suppress a smile at the sheer excitement in the prince's voice.

"You are truly the most wonderf-", Sidon seems to realise where he is at this point and stops the stream of words spilling from his mouth. He straightens, smooths down the cloth across his chest, and bows to Zelda with a furiously embarrassed expression.

"My apologies, princess. I was carried away by my gratitude for your companion. Of course, I am also equally as thankful to you.", he says in a much more reserved tone, offering a hand which Zelda takes.

"Please, don't worry about it!", Zelda laughs. "We could not have received a warmer welcome anywhere else in Hyrule."

A booming laugh rings through the chamber. King Dorephan beckons the Hylians forward, waving off the princess's polite bow and stating that they are equals. She flusters, at a loss for words at the compliment, but Dorephan continues without waiting for a reply.

"Both of you, make yourself at home in the Domain. Link, I'm sure you are very familiar with the place by now. As for you, princess, Sidon will happily act as your guide should you require it."

Sidon flashes her a toothy smile. Link senses Zelda tense a little and has to fight down the urge to laugh - sometimes, he thinks that Sidon must forget how intimidating a dozen feet of strong muscle and shark-like features can be.

"Sadly, my daughter will be unable to join you until the festival tomorrow. She seems to be enjoying having a body again very much, and she has went upstream with a group of fishermen to catch the very best fish. However, she will certainly be delighted to see you both."

This time, it is Link's turn to tense. In all the rush of the past few weeks, he has nearly forgotten that Mipha is not dead as all had initially thought. No, she is alive and she is real and soon he will be able to laugh with her, to tell her stories of his fights, to hug her just like he did when they were mere children. Link hopes that, perhaps with his childhood friend by his side again, he can pretend that the Calamity never happened.

He is too deep in thought to thank Sidon when he leads the Hylians to their rooms. Fortunately, the prince is engrossed in cheerful conversation with Zelda and does not seem perturbed in the slightest when she offers thanks for the both of them. Giving an apology and a rushed explanation that he must also greet the other Champions as they arrive, Sidon soon leaves for the throne room.

Although unpacking is a quick affair for Link, it is an entirely different story for the princess. She has brought seemingly limitless quantities of perfumes, gem-inlaid jewellery, and face products, as well as three different dresses and pairs of shoes, and a set of nightclothes. Link marvels at the way she has managed to fit everything into the saddlebags. She asks him to sit in her room as she arranges her things so she has someone to speak to, and despite the fact that she has only been able to pick up a small amount of sign language from Link, she is not deterred from chattering away to him. After a while, he gives up on replying and allows her to talk uninterrupted.

Several hours pass - enough that the sun is sinking close to the horizon - before the first Champion reaches the Zora's Domain. The arrival is heralded by a young Zora servant's cautious knock on Zelda's door; the princess and her knight hastily make their way to the central square in order to see their comrade.

There, standing at the foot of the statue, is Urbosa of the Gerudo. Upon seeing her, Zelda immediately bursts into tears and races forward, evidently disregarding the etiquette expected of her. Link does not move to interrupt as Urbosa embraces the girl tightly. It is not hard to see that both are scared the other may be lost if they let go too soon. The Gerudo is misty-eyed when she eventually pulls away, but still strides towards Link and pulls him into a brief hug.

Next to arrive is Daruk of the Gorons. He and Urbosa clap hands to each others' shoulders with a force that makes Link wince, yet they are both laughing rambunctiously. He turns to Link and Zelda with a devious light in his eyes and before either of them can react, he has scooped them both up and throws them high over his head. Zelda shrieks, causing the Goron to roar with amusement, but he catches them safely and lowers them down with a smile to rival Sidon's.

Revali of the Rito is the final Champion to reach the Domain. He lands with a flourish; Link could swear he sees Urbosa roll her eyes. Daruk greets him with enthusiasm, Urbosa nods with respect and is given the same treatment, Zelda is afforded a deep bow. There is a moment of absolute silence when he reaches Link. Then Revali does something entirely unprecedented - he grabs Link's hand and shakes it firmly, without any trace of rudeness or falsity.

As he sees the Champions reunite under the promise of a peaceful future, Link feels safe for the first time in one hundred years.

///

After very little discussion, the Champions determine that Zora festivities are certainly the best in the kingdom. With flying banners boasting every conceivable colour and crest, the finest food he has ever tasted, and pathways swarming with celebrating people of every race, Link can only come to one conclusion: this celebration of victory against Calamity Ganon is fittingly lavish.

He is endlessly congratulated as the day progresses, but it is seeing his friends that strikes him the most. Teba seeks him out and presents a bashful Tulin, who shyly admits that 'he wants to be just like Link when he grows up'. Later, he spots Yunobo sharing a drink with Daruk, and the young Goron looks happier than Link has ever seen him. It leaves a warmth in his chest as he turns away, only to see Riju talking with a large group of young Zora girls. She catches his eye and waves, the Thunder Helm clutched under one arm.

Zelda and Urbosa are stood with Revali and Sidon. They are all eating something and grinning. From where he stands, Link thinks that Sidon may be regaling the group with the story of the monstrous Octorok that plagued the fishermen for years. Even Revali looks as though he has dropped the act of disdain, and seems to be truly enjoying himself. In the back of his mind, Link wishes he could join them. However, there is a much more pressing matter.

Mipha is still nowhere to be seen, evading Link's efforts to find her. He worries, even though he knows it is irrational, that perhaps she has passed on to the spirit world, that he never managed to free her from her prison in Vah Ruta. It is not long before the worry turns to panic. After all, he has not yet seen her physical form. His only interaction with her has been the short encounter after he defeated the Waterblight Ganon, during which she had blessed him with both Mipha's Grace and gentle words of encouragement.

"Link."

He freezes. He knows exactly who the words have come from, but he cannot bring himself to turn and look at her.

She repeats his name twice more and he can hear the giggle in her voice. The strange sensation from the day before is back in his chest again, like a bubble pressing up against his lungs. It is not an entirely unpleasant sensation, but he is still no closer to knowing what it is. He finally collects himself enough to turn in place, slowly, because he is terrified that if he moves too fast then she could disappear.

Link sees Mipha and the bubble in his chest bursts. He crosses the distance between them in two rapid steps, engulfs her in a hug, thinks he feels hot tears streaming down his face but does not care who sees. He runs his hands over her cheeks, down her shoulders and to the cold skin of her fins, and she just stands still and laughs quietly as he ensures that she is real.

"Link, as dearly as I have missed you, people are staring. I think this may look rather odd.", she says after a while.

Link pulls away. Now, he can feel the gazes directed at him and Mipha; turning, he sees the Champions with fond, albeit slightly confused, expressions. Sidon is staring at something on Mipha's body with an intense look. He catches her eye and mouths something which Link cannot make out, but he looks oddly proud.

"You look so much more grown up now. I was always jealous of you as a child for growing faster than me. Do you remember?", she asks.

 _How could I forget? You were a terrible liar_ , he signs back.

The Zora playfully scoffs. "I fail to see how that is a bad trait. Honesty is a virtue, as I'm sure you know."

Link feels his heart twinge and with it comes another burning tear. It is not a tear of sadness - no, this is of joy and relief, because Mipha is alive and well, and things can go back to how they were when problems and fears were so distant.

It takes all of his willpower not to pull Mipha into another hug and not let go, but instead Link smiles. _Come on_ , he signs, _the others will want to see you. We've all been waiting an awfully long time._

He can barely tear his eyes from her as they make their rounds of the Domain. She is gracious in her acceptance of praise from the crowds, constantly polite and refined, kind to the Zora children who beg for her to sing with them. When they reach the fellow Champions, no one hesitates to pull the red-finned princess into a hug. Zelda, in particular, is very emotional. Link supposes that this is because Mipha has always acted as a guiding hand to her, a close friend who understands the pressures of royalty.

Soon, Sidon requests a moment alone with Mipha. She walks with him to the bridge leading to the Veiled Falls, leaving Link alone with the others. They all sport knowing smirks.

"You should tell her, little guy!", Daruk says.

Link furrows his brow. _Tell her what?_

"How you feel about her, of course!", Zelda sounds breathy, giddy with excitement. "Today is the perfect time, considering the victory celebrations."

 _I don't_ -

Revali cuts in impatiently. "Oh, don't insult our intelligence. If you truly haven't realised it yourself yet, then you should be thanking us for telling you."

Urbosa says something in the Gerudo tongue. Link understands vai, but nothing else. Everyone shoots her a questioning look.

"That is a saying amongst my people. To summarise, it means that life is short, for most races at least. Therefore, we must be brutally honest with both ourselves and others about our emotions, as then we will live with fewer regrets."

Link knows that Urbosa is not inclined to pretentiousness, and so he is silent while he thinks over her words. If she finds them important enough to say, then surely they carry meaning.

"She's right, Link. You know she is.", Zelda says softly.

The conversation is interrupted by a small hand slipping into Link's and pulling him backwards. It is gentle yet insistent and he relents, allowing himself to be lead away from the group. Sidon stands with them; he looks like he is crying, but he still has his signature wide smile.

The Hylian instantly recognises the silvery bracelets and rings adoring the hand in his. Mipha is silent as she takes him through the crowds, all the way to the central square overlooking the rest of the Domain. There, she turns to him. Her hand remains in his.

"I… I suppose my brother has already told you of the meaning behind the Zora Armour I made for you, all those years ago.", she begins. Link simply nods in reply, sensing that she has more to say.

"That makes it easier for me to- for me to tell you this… Link, I want you to know… my feelings for you have only grown stronger since one hundred years ago... I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same, but-"

He cuts her off by placing his hands on her cheeks with the lightest touch he can manage. Mipha's eyes widen and heat spreads across her face, enough that Link can feel it under his calloused fingers. He pulls her close, closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers for a few moments. He thinks he hears her sigh contentedly. For all his bravery on the battlefield, Link finds he is shocked with himself at his boldness. But he cannot help it - not when Mipha, with all her beauty and grace, is here with him and allowing him to do so. She is the first to move back and Link is immediately left missing the physical contact.

 _I feel the same_ , he signs, _I always have_. He does not know what else to say.

He sees something nearly imperceptible flicker over her features and then it is gone as quickly as it came.

"It's a relief to hear that."

She inhales deeply, eyes shut, and Link finds himself mirroring the action. After a short moment, she reaches up to her neck and slips a delicate chain over her head. It has a small blue gem set in the centre, sparkling in the sunlight.

"I- I am willing to pledge myself to you, until death takes us, for the remainder of our lives - however long that may be."

Mipha hesitantly clasps the necklace around his neck and he feels the breath hitch in his throat.

"…If you'll let me."

Link looks Mipha in the eye as he raises one hand to hold the necklace tightly.

_How could I refuse?_


End file.
